


It's About Time

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, There are 2 death scenes but it's okay because time-loops, also the beginning is a bit angsty, y'all've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Sara and Ava find themselves caught in a time loop, and cannot figure out why this is happening and more importantly, why it's only happening to the two of them





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Groundhog day, so I felt obligated to write a time loop fic for this night of Femslash feb.
> 
> You can say hi to me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better and twitter @ellalancelot
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing you guys' thoughts on my writing :)
> 
> Enjoy!

6:00 pm

It was a normal afternoon on the Waverider. Well, as normal as it can get.

Ray was working on perfecting his magical shrinking machine and consequently, shrinking random objects around the ship.

Nate was in one of his history crazes so he was in Sara's office with books open and coffee cups empty, under strict orders that nobody was to bother him.

Zari and Amaya were off somewhere talking.

And Mick was grumpily sitting and half-listening to whatever Leo was lecturing him about.

Everything was normal.

Sara was sitting in the pilot's seat of the Waverider admiring the array of colours she could see as the Waverider passed through different pockets of the temporal zone.

Suddenly, the windshield of the timeship turned into a screen that was projecting a video call from the Time Bureau.

Sara smiled to herself as she pressed a button on the dashboard to answer the call. The panicked face of Gary Green was not what she was expecting to see.

The assassin furrowed her brow, awaiting an answer from the scrawny agent. He looked out of breath, like he had been running. Or perhaps as if he had seen a ghost. Or both. He was obviously struggling to talk,

"Sh-She's... dying." was all he managed to get out.

Sara's heart immediately sped up and she began to feel hollow inside. She didn't feel completely in control of her body, but none of that mattered. 

Sara rummaged in the pocket of her leather jacket until she found what she was looking for.

she pressed a button on the time courier that she had stolen ages ago and opened a portal to the bureau. 

Sara walked through and was not comforted by what she saw.

Dozens of agents wounded, or worse. Their bodies haphazardly lying lifeless around the lobby. 

The Bureau members were in all different levels of helplessness, and somehow, Sara's heart sunk even more.

As she passed Gary, who was somehow still standing and seemingly unharmed, and her walk turned into a sprint as she ran down a hallway to the med bay.

All Sara retained from what Gary had told her moments before was "A109" so she assumed that's where Ava was.

Running down the hallway, as much as Sara wanted- no, needed, to get to Ava, as she became closer to the woman she had come for, her heartbeat accelerated.

Sara didn't know what awaited her. She didn't know how hurt Ava was. She didn't know how much time was left.

She didn't know if she could lose another person she'd loved.

A109.

Sara's reservations about seeing Ava had been overruled by her need to be close to her and when she ran through the doorway into the small makeshift hospital room, all of her   
worry evaporated for a moment.

All of her worry evaporated for a moment, until that moment ended and Sara was forced to face the woman she loved who was bleeding and injured and helpless and in a hospital bed.

Sara grabbed a bucket that was beside the door and flipped it over next to Ava's bed so she could sit next to the taller woman. She grabbed Ava's hand. It was cold.

Her eyes darted to the beeping monitor, and Sara was washed over with a wave of relief when she realized that Ava was still alive. 

Ava Sharpe was alive and she was breathing and her heart was still beating.

For now.

Sara began rubbing small circles along Ava's hand with her thumb, and she felt the emotional roller coaster she was riding reach a new high when Ava's eyes opened ever so slightly.

She was conscious.

Ava was alive and breathing and her heart was beating and now she was conscious.

When the agent saw Sara, she opened her eyes a bit more.

Sara could see the bruising around the taller woman's left eye. If she made it out of this- no, when she made it out of this, there was going to be one hell of a shiner.

Ava parted her lips to say something, but it took her a moment to make words come out, and when they did, they were spoken slowly and gravely.

"Well, it seems like the bureau fucked things up this time." she drawled.

Ava was smiling and seemed out of it. Sara assumed that she was on all types of painkillers.

Sara nodded and didn't realize how many tears she was holding back until they all seemed to be fighting to be let out at that very moment.

But now wasn't a time to cry.

Ava hadn't died. Yet.

"I'd say I told you so, but..." Sara trailed off.

Ava laughed. A real, genuine, laugh. A laugh that Sara didn't think would have come out of Ava Sharpe's body unless she were on painkillers.

The agent's eyes started to close again and she was slipping back out of consciousness.

As much as Sara didn't want to accept it, these may be the last moments she got to spend with Ava.

Sara tightened her grip on her friend's hand slightly "Ava. Aves, stay with me I need to tell you something."

the taller woman turned her head and nodded slightly to signify that she was following.

"I love you. I love you Ava, okay?" said Sara. She was practically begging. As if saying she loved her would somehow make a miracle happen and everything would be okay.

Ava had registered what the shorter woman had said because she smiled and opened her eyes just a bit more. 

She opend her mouth again and Sara smiled in anticipation of what she was about to hear. Instead, Ava said the one thing that the assassin couldn't bring herself to hear.

"Goodbye Sara." after the words left her mouth, it was like a spell had been cast.

Ava's head turned away and her eyes closed. 

Against Sara's screams and begs and prayers that she had been yelling in those final moments, Ava flat-lined.

Sara felt numb and the only thing she felt that she could do was scream, so she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, until...

6:00 pm

It was a normal afternoon on the Waverider. Well, as normal as it can get.

Sara jerked upward from her seat on the Waverider and looked around her.

Everything was the same as it had been.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

She felt Déjà vu. This whole thing with the shrink ray and the history mood and the talking and the lecturing.

Sara remembered all of it. She also remembered the hospital room and the Time Bureau and Ava's...

Ava. Sara needed to find Ava.

Sara grabbed her stolen time courier and sapped herself into the bureau offices, just as she did yesterday. Or today. Or in an alternate reality. The whole situation was a mess.

Sara looked around the lobby.

It looked the same as always. No bodies, no blood, no death. Just office chairs and telephones and paperwork.

Ava ran up the stairs and down a few hallways until she reached Ava's open office door.

There she was. Ava Sharpe, healthy and safe and alive.

The worry Sara had been feeling, the pain in her chest, the pit in her stomach, they all went away and were replaced with the feelings of love and relief.

Ava looked up from her paperwork "What's up?"

Sara could hardly speak "You're not dead."

The agent looked herself up and down and pretended to be shocked "What?! Really? Well, that's a relief."

Sara laughed. She was so overwhelmed with happiness that she laughed. And soon the laughter turned to tears. Tears full of all of the emotion Sara had built up.

When the blonde calmed herself down, she focused her attention to Ava, who was still looking at her, but this time she was confused.

"Come over here and hug me, asshole." Said Sara.

Ava looked even more confused, but obliged, getting up from her desk and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

The agent's grip was tense, but it softened eventually. 

Sara relished the contact. She held Ava close and began to cry again.

When Sara pulled away, Ava's confusion had turned to concern. "Are you alright?

Sara wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket. "I-I was sitting on the ship and then I came here and you died. And it was today and you died, at this time. But then, I was back on the ship as if nothing had happened and now you're here and alive."

Ava blinked "Did you have a bad dream?" 

"No, it wasn't a dream. It was real and you died and I was there." Said Sara. Ava had never seen the captain like this before. She was vulnerable and crying and... human.

Ava was about to respond, or perhaps pull Sara in for another hug when she heard the shattering of glass to her left.

Everything went into slow motion from there.

Ava's office window shattered into millions of pieces and a navy blue arrow cascaded through the air, shooting Sara in the neck.

Before Ava could even think about reacting, two more arrows came through, impaling Sara in the stomach.

The blonde's lifeless body fell to the ground and the sight was enough to bring Ava to her knees.

Although this may not be the best analogy, Ava had felt like she herself had been shot with an arrow.

And then something amazing happened and Ava was right back at her desk, filing paperwork like any other day.

She looked at the clock on her office wall.

6:00 pm.

Ava pulled her phone out of her pocket. She must have been hallucinating.

6:00 pm.

Ava's head immediately darted to the glass window that she was sure as hell had shattered minutes ago.

It was in perfect condition. Not a crack or a scratch.

This wasn't possible. Ava had seen some wild shit in her days as a Time Bureau agent, but this was just insane.

She slowly stood up and poked her head through the doorway, waving Gary over.

"Was I asleep?" She asked him.

"Not unless you happened to doze off in the 30 seconds since I last saw you filing your report on the anachronism involving Benedict Cumberbatch and President Taft."

"Thanks." replied Ava.

All of a sudden, Ava was hit with the memory of Sara saying something about the day restarting.

She knew what she had to do.

Ava pressed a button on her time courier and transported herself onto the Waverider.

She was greeted with a wide-eyed Sara.

"I'm not crazy." Said Ava.

"Debatable, but if you're referring to the fact that I died like, ten minutes ago, then yeah, that happened."

Ava began to pace "Something weird is happening. It's like we're living in a reality where time restarts. I think we're in a time-loop."

"Well," said Sara "I guess we can add time-loop to the list of my resurrections."

"What?" Asked Ava

"Long story. Anyway, you were saying something about us being trapped in a time-loop."

"Yeah." Continued Ava "I thought these were a myth! The question is, how do we get out of it?"

Sara smiled and cocked her left eyebrow like she did when she was trying to be flirty "Well, if I remember the movie 'Groundhog Day' correctly, he gets out of the time loop by   
having sex with the-"

"No." Ava cut her off.

"Worth a shot." said Sara.

Ava was about to continue the time-loop conversation when Nate walked in.

"What's up?" He asked, yawning.

"Ava ad I are in a time-loop." said Sara

"Like Groundhog Day?" replied Nate.

"That's what I said!" Exclaimed Sara, giving Ava a look.

"Why are you in a time loop" Asked Nate

"I don't know. Gideon, why are we in a time loop?" Sara questioned the AI

"Time loops occur when either time is forcing an event to happen in order to keep history on course, or when a timeship is passing through an area in the temporal zone in which it cannot pass through." answered Gideon

"So we're stuck in a time rut." Said Nate.

"Maybe if we turn the Waverider, it'll fix things." Suggested Sara.

"Yeah, but the Waverider being stuck in time doesn't explain why I'm in the loop too. Last time I checked, the Time Bureau offices aren't in the Temporal Zone."

"Whatever, we might as well try the piloting thing." said Sara as she strode over to the driver's seat of the Waverider and grabber the steering wheel.

"Might want to hold onto something!" She screamed throughout the ship.

Sara pushed the wheel as far to the right as it could go, doing a complete 180 in the timeship and causing more than a few cans to fall off the pantry shelves.

Once the Waverider was stable again, Sara stood up.

"Did it work?" Asked Ava.

"I suppose we'll find out." Replied Sara.

Suddenly, Zari and Amaya came running onto the bridge.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Zari.

"Long story" Said Nate, walking back to his workspace in Sara's office.

"What's that you're holding?" Sara asked Amaya.

Amaya held up a sword, giving the captain a better look at it.

"Oh, I found this when Zari and I were in the weapons room, I was just looking at it."

A hint of a smile turned up the corners of Sara's lips "And what were the two of you doing in the weapons room?" She asked.

"When did you get this sword? Was it when you slept with Supergirl's sister?" Asked Zari, changing the subject.

Ava turned to Sara and her eyebrows were raised. Sara opened her mouth to answer, but Amaya cut her off.

"No, wasn't it a gift from King Louis' wife after... all of that happened."

Ava's expression turned from amused to slightly offended and she crossed her arms. All three women were looking at Sara, awaiting an answer.

"Actually." said the captain "You're both wrong. I got this from Guinevere." said Sara, spinning the sword in an expert manor.

Zari and Amaya looked impressed. Zari even started clapping. Sara handed the two women back the sword and they went back to, presumably, whatever they were doing in the weapons room.

Sara turned to Ava who still had her arms crossed.

"So you just go around time, sleeping with people?"

"To be fair... I didn't sleep with Guinevere, we only kissed." Said Sara, as if it weren't a huge deal to her.

"So when you were hitting on me a minute ago, that was all it was? I'm just another pit-stop on your adventure through time?"

Sara was taken aback by Ava's sudden serious tone "Ava-"

The shorter woman was cut off by Ava opening a portal and walking through into her office.

Sara was about to follow her, about to finish the conversation, about to tell Ava she was way more than just a pit-stop, when...

6:00 pm

It was a normal afternoon on the Waverider. Well, as normal as it can get.

"Goddammit!" Screamed Sara.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and hoped that maybe this was all just an annoying dream.

"Three... two... one." Sara whispered to herself and when she got to one, a time portal opened in front of her and Ava Sharpe walked out.

"I thought we fixed it!" Exclaimed the agent.

Ava seemed more pissed about the time-loop than she was about Sara, so the blonde took that as a good sign.

"I thought we fixed it too, but apparently not!" Said Sara.

Ava began to pace again "What else could be causing this?" She questioned "Didn't Gideon say something else could be causing this?"

"Gideon, could you repeat what you said about the causes of time-loops?" asked Sara

"Sure, Captain Lance. Time loops occur when either time is forcing an event to happen in order to keep history on course, or when a timeship is passing through an area in the   
temporal zone in which it cannot pass through." answered Gideon

"I guess this means we're somehow setting history off-course." Said Sara.

"There are so many different ways we could be doing that!" Replied Ava.

It had been a long day. Or a long few days. Time loops were confusing.

"We're going to need help, and I think I know just the team."

______________________________________________

Sara had gathered the Legends in her office and briefed them all on the situation.

"We need to figure out what we're doing that keeps setting the timeline off track." said Ava.

"Maybe it has something to do with the two of you dying." Suggested Ray

"Yeah, but that wouldn't explain why the loop restarted last time." Said Sara.

"Maybe it has something do do with heartbreak." Nate piped up

"I don't think so." said Ava

"Wait," started Zari "He may be onto something."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sara

"What were your feelings toward Sara right before the loop restarted last time?" Zari asked Ava

"I didn't really want to talk to her." Answered Ava, honestly "I wanted to go back to a professional boss/employee relationship. I don't see why this is relevant."

"Yeah, and I'm not her employee." added Sara

Zari snapped her fingers "I've got it! The timeline keeps restarting because the timeline or whatever needs the two of you to date."

Ava choked on what seemed like nothing "What?"

Sara sighed "that actually makes sense."

"What can we do to fix this?" Asked Ray.

"Well," said Ava "We can't do this now. The results will be tainted."

"I have an idea, but it's kind of... violent." suggested Amaya

"We're desperate." Said Sara

"Well, we could wipe both of your memories of the last loop, and then we kill one of you so the time loop restarts. That way, we'll know if it worked or not because you'll remember the last three loops, but won't remember the last five minutes or so of the third one, so you'll have no memory of hating one another."

The room went silent for a few moments.

 

"That's... not the worst idea." Said Ava

"How do we know the events of the latest loop won't just repeat? We'll just be making a time loop of a time loop! It's a paradox! How do we know we haven't had this exact same conversation before?" 

"Ray, breathe." calmed Zari.

Sara thought about it for a moment "Gideon's not looping each time. She can stop us if we loop ourselves into a paradox."

"Alright." Said Amaya "Now, which one of you wants to die?"

"I'll do it." Sara volunteered. "Not like it'll be anything new."

"Good. Now, take these." Said Nate, handing the two women mind-wiping pills, as well as something of a love potion pill the Legends had found during a trip to 2099.

After the pills were swallowed, Sara grabbed a vial of poison from her desk and chugged it.

"Why would she have that on her desk?" Asked Zari.

Those were the last words that were spoken before...

6:00 pm

It was a normal afternoon on the Waverider. Well, as normal as it can get.

Sara inhaled sharply and looked at her body.

Not a scratch. No side-effects of drinking poison, nothing.

She assumed the loop had restarted because she was alive. She also had a strange urge to kiss Ava, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but quite random.

As if on queue, Ava walked through a portal onto the timeship.

Sara stood up and was about to say something when Ava pulled her in for a kiss.

The shorter woman ran her hands through Ava's wavy hair and deepened the kiss.

It was a perfect moment, one that Sara wanted to stay in forever an Ava felt the same way.

The two women were startled apart from each other when the familiar voice of Gideon cut through the silence.

"Captain Lance, the timeline has been restored and the time loop has ended."

Sara smiled "Now that that's taken care of, do you want to take this back to my room?"

Ava pulled the shorter woman in for another, softer kiss "It's about time."


End file.
